Archives
This page is intended to list and give a brief overview of the storylines of Sluggy Freelance. Book 1: Is It Not Nifty? Chapter 1: Is It Not Nifty? *Satan :In which Satan possesses a computer. *Along Came a Bunny :In which Bun-bun joins the cast. * Teddy Weddy :In which Bun-bun fights to remain the strip's cute talking animal. *Demon Summoning week :In which demons are summoned for fun and profit. *The Bikini-Suicide-Frisbee Match :In which Torg and Riff enjoy some sports and first meet Zoë. Chapter 2: The Sci-fi Adventure *The Flux Agitator :In which Riff and Torg Travel to the dimension of science fiction cliches. *Engineers :In which Riff and Torg impersonate trained professionals. *Get me a Proctologist! :In which Riff and Torg are hunted by a hungry alien for the very first time. Chapter 3: Holiday Season *Halloween week :In which Bun-bun steals candy from children while the gang goes to a party. *The Lab :In which Bun-bun takes part in cosmetic animal testing. *The Dr. Lorna Radio Show :In which Zoe gets a job in show buisness. *Thanksgiving Week :In which PETA stops by for dinner. *Sluggy of the Living Freelance :In which zombies attack! *Christmas Week :In which many running gags are born. *New Years Eve Week :In which Zoe has too much to drink. Chapter 4: The Slug-Files *Torg's Blind Date :In which Torg goes on a blind date. *Return of the Alien :In which an old friend returns. *Aylee vs Bun-bun :In which Aylee and Bun-bun fight. *An Interlude in Vermont :In which the gang take a trip to Vermont for skiing and a psychotherapy seminar *Driving Miss Aylee :In which an alien learns to drive. *The Slug Files :In which the government cracks down on illegal aliens. Book 2: Worship the Comic Chapter 5: Valerie *The Search for Sam :In which Sam goes missing and the gang meets Valerie *Robot Rampage :In which Bun-bun hijacks Riff's Robot and kills the Easter Bunny. *The Affair :In which Torg gets entangled with someone's wife. Chapter 6: Torg Goes to Hell *Torg Goes to Hell :In which Torg winds up somewhere unpleasant. *Its the Wrong Torg, Grommit! :In which Parallel Dimensions lead to hilarious mix-ups. Chapter 7: Summer Vacation *A Slice of Sluggy Life :In which Aylee goes through some changes *Evil Technology and Worldly Ways :In which a road-trip goes horribly awry. *Nag's Head, North Carolina :In which the gang hits the beach. *Bun-bun Marooned! :In which Bun-bun is trapped on a desert island *Aylee Cocooned! :In which Aylee truly blossoms. Chapter 8: Vampires *It All Starts here :In which things get serious. *Vampires :In which a daring rescue is attempted and a great evil fought. Book 3: When Holiday Attack Chapter 9: Return of the Holiday Seasons *Torg's Black Heart :In which a werewolf fights a demon. *A Carnivorous Smurf for Kimmy Sue Hasenpfeffer :In which we flashback the horrible internetless 80s. *A Sluggy Mummy Christmas :In which Torg and Riff get trapped in a cursed pyramid. *Lara Croft-Macaroni-and-Cheese :In which a british treasure hunter helps the boys out. *Post-Holiday Traumatic Syndrome! :In which Gwynn has a new boyfriend and Torg goes feral. Chapter 10: K'Z'K *Black Magic Woman *Omnitaser Supreme *A game of Chess *The Empire State Building *Aftermath... Chapter 11: Mecha Easter Bunny *Mecha Easter Bunny *Bun-bun's Revenge Chapter 12: The Time Machine *College Life *The Time Machine *Muffin the Vampire Baker Book 4: Game Called on Account of Naked Chick Chapter 13: Loose Ends *Art Belial *Mr. Fuzbutt Chapter 14: The Storm Breaker Saga *The Warlord *The Gypsy *The Book *The War *The Quest *The Vowelless *Last Call Chapter 15: The Isle of Doctor Steve *Into the Woods *The Isle of Dr. Steve *A Spooky Kind of Love *Cannibals Anonymous *A.J. and the Crudosaur Chapter 16: 2000 *Millenium-ish Thingy 2000 Book 5: Yippy Skippy, The Evil! Chapter 17: Kiki's Virus *Kiki's Virus *The Quatrix *Tuffy Chapter 18: Love Potion *Squeekybobo Ball! *The Love Potion: PART 1 *Sluggy Freelance: Where Are You? *The Love-Potion: PART 2 Chapter 19: K I T T E N *The Alien's New Clothes *Bun-bun's Theatre of Horrors! Book 6: The Bug, The Witch, and the Robot Chapter 20: On the Run *On The Run: The Caribbean *On The Run: Bun-bun's Black Ops Elves *On The Run: Dr. Crabtree *On The Run: Finale Chapter 21: The Hunt *Pete gets Lazy Week(s) *The Hunter *Sasha *Rescue Mission to the North Pole! *Spitting Image *Kiki Shrugged *Intermission Chapter 22: The Bug, The Witch, and the Robot *The Bug, The Witch, and the Robot 1 *Not a Good Idea *The Bug, The Witch, and the Robot 2 *Jane Doe Book 7: A Very Big Bang Chapter 23: Spring in the Air *Camel in the Middle *The Bad Dream Preceding Easter *Spring Break *Sluggy Freelibs *Spring Cleaning *The Isle of the Ployees *Torg's New Gig Chapter 24: GOFOTRON champion of the cosmos *Lodoze *Politics of a Punyverse *War of the Transbots *Secret Cranky Office Temp *Chau Down *Void Ghosts Chapter 25: Changes *Homecoming *Home Hunting *House Haunting *Herald Hiding *Happy Hiatus *Halloween *Haftermath Book 8: Fire and Rain Chapter 26: Brie Meighsaton House *A Beige Horn Mist *Snowfinger *LEGOMICS Chapter 27: Fire and Rain *A Thousand Oceans *Lady Picture Show *One of These Days *Someone to Die For *Hurt Chapter 28: That Amazing Chapter *The Great House War *Sluggite Cartoonist Week *Joe Sunday Takes the Reins *Guest Artist Week *Cornucopia Week Chapter 29: Books *Shadow Boxing *Something Happened to Zoe Book 9: Dangerous Days Ahead Chapter 30: Dangerous Days Ahead *The Daily Grind *Betrayal *Divergence *Vengeance *Convergence *Stories and Corollaries *Hellos and Goodbyes Chapter 31: Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts *Part I: The Lastnameless One *Part II: Life At Hoggelryth *Part III: A Game of Sandwiches Chapter 32: Scary Chapter *Welcoming *Party Planning *Halloween * K I T T E N I I Comics not yet in books Chapter 33: A Seed of Knowledge *The Naughty/Nice Plot Device *The Gift *Holiday Wars: Prelude *Sluggy Freelance: Alternates Chapter 34: Kessandru's Well *Girls' Night Out *Nothing Dead Here *The Wizard's Off to See Us... *Guest Artist Week *Restless Natives *A Delicate Spell... OOPS! *Fun Foglio Fill-in Freaks Fans! *A Phone and a Skeleton in the Closet Chapter 35: Magic Flap *The Magic Flap *The Festival *Day Jobs *Girlfriends and Boyfriends *green Chapter 36: Torg Potter and the Chamberpot of Secretions *Part I: Sound Warnings *Part II: Taste of Vengeance *Part III: Touch of Unease *Part IV: Smell of Duty Chapter 37: Holiday Wars: Halloween *Telemarketer Trilogy *Smashing Pumpkins *PartiallySluggy *Smashing Pumpkins II Chapter 38: Holiday Wars: Thanksgiving *Tofinterlude *Roasting Turkeys *Tofaftermath Chapter 39: Holiday Wars: Christmas *Slay Bells Ring *Cery Fill-in from 1992 *Resolutions Chapter 40: Boys' Night Out *Boys' Night Out *Don't Drink with the Vampire *Inappropriately Timed Filler Week *The Sam Cirkail Mamajama *The Epilogue Has Fangs Chapter 41: Freelance Bums *Vroom! *Kiki's Easter Activity Week *Broke *The Poor Four Chapter 42: That Which Redeems *Along Came (another) Bunny *BLEEP on Earth *Caravans and Battle Plans *Bil Holbrook Week *Trill's Classic Fills *Sham Pain *Clay Young Week Chapter 43: That Which Redeems II *Dead Man's Hand *The Demon's Earings *Triggered Overseas *Pile of Bones *The Fall *A Moment of Heroes *Tears in the Darkness Chapter 44: Most Wonderful Time... *Most Wonderful Time... *Dirty Deeds Chapter 45: Oceans Unmoving *'tween the Rigging *Shanghai *Treasure Map *Double Cross Chapter 46: Living Conditions *Something Puny This Way Comes *The Sluggite Koan *Something Punier's Heading This Way *The Puniest is COMING RIGHT AT US!!! *28 GEEKS LATER *Pretty Tangle Chapter 47: Torg Potter and the President from Arkansas *Part I: Day of the Duh-Mentors *Part II: Fate of the Familiars Chapter 48: Oceans Unmoving II *Real Time *Stick Figure Tales of Cotton *The Time Before That *A Little After *Back A Little More Before That *Christmas Ninjas 2002 *During and After a Little After *A Step to the Side *End Time Chapter 49: Homeward *Along Returned a Bunny *Business as Unusual *Wayang Kulit *Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace *Price of Opportunity *Ten Minutes at a Party *The Sistine Shrapnel *Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace 2 Chapter 50: Phoenix Rising *Slice of Evil *Balancing Flames *Find of Evil **Hiatus Week* *Mighty Be the Pen *Research Center of Evil *Pay Back the Dead *House of Evil Chapter 51: Brain Games *Consolation Prize **Kiki's Christmas* *Brain Games *24 - 11 = unlucky 13 **Erica Henderson's Story* Chapter 52: Aylee *Lies Within *Body *Lies Without *Mind **Bikini Suicide Sasha Days* **Heart of Hearts* *Mind (Continued) *Precipice *Heart *The Halves and Half-knots *Code Boom Chapter 53: A Time for Healing *Alien Specious **Stick-Figures in Spaaaaaace 3* *Flash Forward Z1 *Monkey Business *Flash Forward Z2 *The Last Day *Now Z3 *The 2007 Christmas Super-Special Chapter 54: Mandatory Applause *Torg gets a Hobby *The Greatest Comic Book of All Time *Subtle Moves Chapter 55: Torg Potter and the Giblets of Fiber *Part I: Millard Stoop *Part II: The Killing Curse *Part III: The Tournament *Part IV: Bloody Hell Chapter 56: A Time for Hair-Raising *"Hair"brained Scheme *That's the Spirit! *The Perfect Wish *Housewarming Picnic **Fragile Gravity* **Stick-Figures in spaaaaaace 4* *Strung Along Chapter 57: Years of Yarncraft *Years of Yarncraft *I: Fellowship of My Own Damn Self *II: The Two Tiers *III: Return of the N00b Chapter 58: Fortune *Mark 19 *Tiny Little Bacon-Bots *The Fortunate Chapter 59: bROKEN